What's Wrong with Love 2: Sooner or Later
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sequel to what's wrong with love. LEMON. sasuke sakura naruto pairing. lots of humor.


What's Wrong With Love II: One Way or Another

Naruto; Threesome.

This one is for sakuraangel1327, thanks for all your help.

* * *

"Mmm, Sasuke."

*gasp* "Naruto"

"Oh yes, right there."

*moan*

*gasp*

Sakura's eyes snapped open instantly. She groaned as she realized it was all a dream. She sighed as she sat up, holding the blankets to her chest, and looking around the room.

She looked to either side of her to see her boys sleeping peacefully.

She smiled.

6 weeks, 6weeks since their first time together and only 3 weeks since they had officially started going out together. She loved every minute of it. They were wonderful and she loved everything about them. They were attentive, loving, caring, protective, and so much more.

Day after day, no matter how horrible her day was, she knew she had them there to make everything better.

She sighed again.

Looking towards the clock, Sakura figured she had about 3 hours before she had to head to class.

She only had one final left before graduation and she couldn't wait.

After this, she was off to medical school, but before that she intended to have an unforgettable summer with her boys.

She smiled as she snuggled down in between Sasuke and Naruto. It amazed her how things had worked out.

When she was younger, she would have never thought that she would fall in love with two men.

Back then she thought love was all about finding the right guy, settling down, and having children, butt now, now everything was different. She had not one, but two, perfect guys. And with them, anything was possible.

Sakura turned on her side facing toward Sasuke and immediately found herself wrapped in a pair of strong from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Naruto's sleeping face snuggled into her shoulder. She smiled.

Sakura loved his habit of clinging to things in his sleep. When he clung to her, it made her feel special, loved, almost motherly.

Looking back in front of her, she snuggled into Sasuke's back and closed her eyes as she prepared to fall back asleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt something press into his back. He smiled a rare smile.

"Sakura." He thought.

So much had changed in the last 6 weeks. Every minute of it was for the better.

His father, a strict, yet caring and understanding man, had raised him in away that, unpurposly, turned him into a cold, quiet and dark man.

But then he met Naruto. Here was this guy, who grew up without anything, no family, no money, and no permanent home until he was 16. And here he was, happy, loud, joyous. Sasuke's complete opposite.

That's what made them best friends. They'd been close since they met in 9th grade, close like brother's and nothing could come between them. And one drunken night they got even closer. (You can fill in the blanks)

That is, until they met Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura strutted up to the bar, where a tub of beer sat. In front of the tub stood two __**very**__ sexy young men. A blonde with deep blue eyes and a raven haired man with deep black eyes that seemed to bore holes in your very soul._

_She shuddered inwardly as she watched them watch her._

_She smiled up at them when she reached them._

"_Excuse me." She said a little shyly._

_Sasuke stepped aside to allow her to reach for a beer._

"_May I?" Sasuke offered. Sakura handed him the bottle, which he took and opened for her. He handed it back._

"_Thanks." Sakura replied. She smiled cutely a him and walked awaymaking it a point to swing her hips back and forth._

_Sasuke smirked as he watched the show she was putting on for him. _

_He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto growl._

_Sasuke looked over at him._

"_Why do you always get the girls?" he asked_

_Sasuke smirked._

"_Shut up and have a beer." Sasuke said tossing his buddy a bottle. "You're a lot more fun when you're drunk."_

_He taunted sexily and suggestively._

_Naruto growled as he watched Sasuke walk away._

_Sasuke walked through the crowd of dancing couples, bumping and grinding with each other. Stepping out on the other side of the crowd he looked around to find his target sitting on a large puffy couch next to a tall blonde in purple._

_He smirked confidently as he walked up to her._

_Sakura felt someone walk up to her and her best friend, Ino. Apparently Ino noticed too because she looked up and immediately began drooling. Sakura looked up and smiled slyly._

_Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Sakura's sly smile._

"_Sasuke." He introduced. "Care to Dance?"_

"_Sakura." She replied. "And I'd love to."_

_Sasuke held his hand out, which she took and allowed him to guide her into the crowd._

_Once they were near the other side of the crowd, Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and began swinging her hips to the beat. Sasuke walked up close behind her and put his hands on her hips grinding into her back. She lulled her head back and he moved his mouth closed to her ear. Sakura shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck. _

_Sakura lifted her arms above her head and Sasuke moved his hands up her arms. She popped her ass back into him making him grunt. Sakura turned to face him, still moving to the beat. The look on her face said 'come and get me'_

_Sasuke stepped closer to her only to watch her body pop him._

_When she stood up strait again, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her against him. The two young adults, ground against each other as the music continued to blast through out the room._

_Sasuke looked out the corner of his eye to see Naruto still at the bar, watching them discreetly. They always did this to each other, ever since they started going together. It was an accident really, a drunken accident. One night, Sophmore year of high school, a little too much alcohol and raging hormones led to the eventual discovery that they were bisexual._

_Ever since, they would get each other wrialed up by dancing with sexy girls. Sometimes Sasuke would attract them and sometimes Naruto would._

_Although there was something different about this girl. He could see it in her eyes, but he couldn't explain it._

_This was going to be an interesting four years._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke smiled as he rolled over to face Sakura. She opened her eyes when she felt him shift around on the bed.

"Morning, beautiful." Sasuke said. She smiled.

"Kiss ass." Naruto croaked, causing him to sit up and cough harshly. When he was done coughing he sneezed a bunch of times.

"Aww, mand." Naruto said congested.

"Aww, poor baby." Sakura cooed, sitting up and wrapping her arm around him.

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth and jumped out of bed, making a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Oh, no." Sakura said climbing out of bed and slipping on her PJs. She then walked briskly towards the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, Naruto was sitting back against the wall, sweating.

Sakura knelt down next to him and felt his forehead.

"Oh, sweetie, you have a fever." She said.

"I'm ok." He replied kind of childishly.

"Here." She started, standing up and going into the medicine cabinet. "Take some Tylenol, it'll help."

She handed him the pills and a glass of water.

Naruto took the pills and handed the glass back.

As she was putting the glass back, Sasuke walked in.

"You ok, Dobe?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm ok." He replied.

"No you're not." Sakura interrupted. "You have a fever, you're throwing up and you can tell by the way you're talking that you're congested."

Naruto looked up at her with puppy dog eyes as she helped him up.

"Ok, sorry mommy." He teased. She glared at him as he smiled innocently.

She grabbed his hand and led him back into the bedroom. She led him to the bed and made him lay down. Grabbing the covers she tucked him in.

"Read me a story mommy." Naruto continued to tease. Sasuke snorted form the doorway. Sakura smiled sweetly and sat next to him.

"Ok," she said going along. "Once upon a time, in a far away village, in a house not to dissimilar from this apartment, there lived the village idiot….named Naruto."

Sasuke burst into a fit of laughter. Naruto scowled.

"One day, his best friend/lover/doctor, hit him over the head and knocked him out for three whole weeks because he wouldn't stop being a smart ass."

Naruto pouted as he slid under the covers in defeat.

Sasuke finally settled down as Sakura walked up to him.

"I have to get to my final, but I'll leave a list of things Naruto can and can't eat, ok." She said as she walked toward the closet to get dressed.

"No problem, he's in good hands." Sasuke said

"I know he is." She said, slipping her sweater over her head and leaning up to kiss him.

"Hello!" Naruto yelled from under the covers. He flipped them back off of him. "I'm still here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled.

* * *

Sakura walked through the quad at a leisurely pace. It was a beautiful day and she was early, so she decided to just enjoy it.

As she was walking she got a strange feeling that people were watching her. She was not usually one to be paranoid but at the moment she had this over whelming feeling that she was being stared at.

She had excellent peripheral vision, so using it she looked around her. She noticed a few of the men around her were staring at her and smirking. While a few of the women looked at her disgusted. And then even still a few of them looked at her like she was a goddess.

"What the hell is this all about?" she thought.

She brushed it off and kept walking.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino yelled running up to the young woman.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well you remember Josh?" she asked.

"You mean the jack ass I dumped because he was a jackass?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, him."

"What about him?"

"He saw you and your new love interests, Emphize the plural, and he's text people pictures of you three kissing."

"Wait What!" Sakura exclaimed. "So everyone knows!" she whispered harshly.

"Uh, yea." Ino replied a little snottily.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong? How about you forgot to tell me, me your best friend. Or have I suddenly become less important now that you have two men?"

"Ino, that's not it at all." Sakura defended. "I just didn't know how you would take it." Ino scoffed.

Before Ino could reply, two other girls walked up to them. One with long dark, purplish blue hair and the other with brown hair in two buns.

"Sakura." The brunette said slyly. "So was it just a drunken fling or do you guys do this regularly?" she asked.

Sakura stared at the two girls for a moment, before turning back to Ino and shaking her head in disappointment.

"I have to go." Sakura said.

The young woman walked away from the three women at a brisk pace, trying hard not to loose her temper.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"Oh my god, what now?" Sasuke yelled from the living room.

"I'm thirsty." Naruto yelled back.

"There's water by the bed." Sasuke replied.

"But I want orange juice." Naruto yelled back. Sasuke growled. "Pwease!"

**SLAM!**

Sasuke sat up straight in his chair and looked stunned at Sakura as she stormed into the room.

"How was your test." Sasuke asked cautiously.

She didn't answer as she stormed into the kitchen, banged a few cabinets and other such things, then walked back out and into the bedroom carrying a glass of orange juice.

"Hey how'd you know." Naruto said cutely innocently.

"Because the whole floor can hear you two idiots!" she snapped.

Sasuke jumped up from his chair and ran into the bedroom to see Sakura curled up on the floor next to the bed crying while Naruto held her close to him.

"What the hell happened today?" Sasuke asked pulling Sakura into his own embrace as well.

"That Jack ass." She said. "That stupid jack ass saw us, he took pictures and now everyone knows and my friends hate me and everyone thinks I'm a whore. And guys won't stop looking at me creepy and all he girls hate me." She sobbed.

The two boys hugged her closer.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around the room as best she could. Her eyes were sore from crying and her head was starting to hurt. She could feel a weight on either side of her and she knew it was her boys. They were always there for her, even when she cried for no apparent reason they were there for her.

"Feeling better?" she heard Sasuke asked. She turned her head to look towards him, finding him watching her protectively. She smiled and nodded.

"I know I am." Naruto said, propping himself up on his arm and looking over at the two.

Sakura turned to him now, and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well your fever is gone, and you don't sound congested anymore." She said.

"Haven't thrown up anymore either." Naruto stated.

"Your nose probably just drained into your stomach and made you sick." Sakura therorized.

"Eww." Sasuke said behind her. She giggled.

The three young adults laid in silence for awhile until Naruto spoke up.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What your nose draining?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"No, your little….. break down." Naruto said cautiously.

Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you guys."

"Whose the jack ass?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura sighed again.

"My ex- boyfriend, Josh."

"You mean that two timer, you dumped right before we asked you out?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well he didn't like the idea of being dumped so he decided to get back at me. He followed us one night after that party at Beta Cappa Gamma's and he got pictures of us kissing, all three of us, and he sent them to everyone."

Sakura shook her head and snuggled down under the covers.

"Ino hates me because I didn't tell her and I think Ten Ten hates me now because I was so rude to her today when I took her question completely the wrong way."

Sakura starred up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke sat up on his arm like Naruto and looked down at her sad face.

"You've got to relax." Sasuke said. "You've got to stop stressing about every little thing." He continued.

"Let everyone cool off, it'll all die down. And until then you have t keep you company." Naruto added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She smiled up at him.

"Is that so?" she said sitting up straight. Naruto nodded.

She leaned back and kissed him with a deep passion. He smirked into the kiss as he pushed her back so her head was lying in Sasuke's lap. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes to see both her boys starring down at her. She smiled. They smiled back before looking up at each other, nodding as if in agreement and then looking back down at her mischieviously. She gulped.

Both boys leaned down and trailed kissed down either side of her neck. She moaned as they nipped and licked her sensitive skin. Together, they lifted her up and positioned her comfortably on the pillow. They then began to undress her slowly and torturously. Once she was left in only her bra and panties, the boys began undressing each other over her. Sakura bit her bottom lip and they kissed each other sensually.

While they kissed Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt while Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's wife beater tank top. They moaned, making Sakura shiver with anticipation. Slipping out from between them she sat up against the head board and watched, growing more and more wet by the minute.

Once Naruto had Sasuke's shirt off, he pulled away so Sasuke could pull his shirt off. When they were both bare from the waist up they turned to Sakura, who was chewing on her bottom lip, enjoying the show. She smirked at them when they looked at her and then she began crawling towards Naruto like a cat.

Putting her hand up on his chest, she pushed him back and strattled his waist. She ground herself into his groin in a slow and alluring motion, making the young blonde grunt in approval.

She let her hands travel down his chest and to the waist band of his cotton PJs, where she untied the rope that held them tight. Leaning down she started to suck on his neck, while Sasuke crawled behind her and pulled Naruto's pants down with his boxers.

His manhood stood straight and true as Sasuke bent over and licked the tip causing to Naruto to buck his hips and groan into Sakura's mouth, which she now had firmly planted on Naruto's. The two continued their intense make out session while Sasuke went to work on Naruto's shaft.

While Sasuke savored Naruto's manhood, he also reached up between Sakura and Naruto and placed firm and unhindered pressure on Sakura's clit. She threw her head back in a startled yet pleasurable scream. She gasped as he just stayed there, not moving, only applying orgasmic pressure.

Naruto watched as Sakura sat on his chest panting heavily from Sasuke's torturous fingers, and decided he waned to make her pant to. It was like a competition to both men. And in all honesty, Sakura didn't mind it one bit. It was always better when they were fighting to out do each other over her.

Naruto reached behind Sakura's back and made quick work of her bra, quickly tossing it away. He them began to message the two large milky mounds, making her gasp and pant even more. She bent closer to him, enough so he could take her rosy pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it persistently, moan out her words.

"Mmm, oh yes, Naruto." She groaned.

"Sasuke, not wanting to be out done, ceased his minstrations on Naruto, much to Naruto's chagrin, and slowly started moving his fingered through Sakura's wet folds. She gasped at the sudden feelings flooding through her. Sweat began to bead on her skin as she felt the coil in her stomach grow tighter and tighter.

She bowed her head as she dug her nails into Naruto's shoulders. 1….2….3…

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she climaxed violently hard. Her breathing, labored as she laid her head on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke leaned over her ear and whispered.

"It's not over yet."

She smirked as she sat up.

Sasuke put his hands on her hips and guided her down until she was just above Naruto's groin.

Sasuke stood from his place behind her and swiftly removed his jeans.

"Ready?" he whispered in her ear as he replaced himself on the bed. She smirked as she looked down at Naruto and nodded. Naruto gulped.

Without warning, Sakura slammed herself down onto Naruto's shaft, making them both gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"Damn woman, don't brake him. We'll never hear the end of it." Sasuke said behind them. Naruto scowled as Sakura giggled.

Now it was Sasuke's turn. Quickly and carefully, he pushed himself into Naruto's ass. Both groaned as he slipped in further and further.

Sakura, unable to wait anymore, started everything out. She slowly rose from Naruto's long shaft and then quickly descended again. She continued to do this over and over again, as both of their bodies responded to the stimulation. Soon Sasuke as well began to move only adding to everyone's pleasure.

Reaching around Sakura, Sasuke messaged her breasts, making sure to tweak and pull her nipples, not only to give her pleasure, but to turn Naruto on even more, who no doubt was watching from beneath them.

The three lovers soon found their pace and moved together, their pleasure mixing into a cocaphony of moans, groans, and screams. Soon they all reached their peak and tumbled over the side of sanity together as they climaxed.

They each collapsed next to each other as they came down from their highs.

"My god." Sakura said.

"You can say that again." Sasuke said.

"My god." Naruto repeated.

Sakura giggled.

* * *

Giggles could be heard from the three lover's bedroom as Naruto did something goofy, that of which I don't think Sasuke or Sakura could explain.

"so," Sakura started, gaining both boys attention. "What are you guys doing this summer?"

"Nothing that I can think of." Naruto said.

"Same." Sasuke added.

"Good." She said. They looked at her confused. She smiled and then ducked under the cover, crawling towards the other end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, as they watched her reach for something on the floor, find it and then crawl back up to them.

She held up a picture for them to see. The picture was of a large lake house, cabin/mansion.

"Wow, that's a big cabin." Naruto said.

"It's my mom's summer home. She left it to me." Sakura explained.

"And you want us all to go there with you this summer." Sasuke said putting the pieces together. Sakura nodded.

"Hell yea." Naruto said looking the picture over again. "Look at this place."

Sakura smiled. She looked to Sasuke. He thought for a moment.

"Yea, alright."

Sakura squealed happily.

"Oh my god, I can't wait. You're going to love it, there's so much to do. There's an indoor pool, a private beach by the lake, a game room, an open sun room, and nobody around for miles." She explained. Both boys, even Naruto, caught the suggestiveness in her voice.

"Awesome." They said at the same time. She giggled.

The three lovers continued to talk until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said, quickly throwing her cloths on and walking to the door. She stopped in her tracks and the smile dropped off her face.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata greeted. Ino and Ten Ten stood behind her.

"Hey." Sakura greeted in return.

"Can we talk?" Ten Ten asked.

"Um... yea sure, come on in." she said stepping aside so they could walk in.

**(I apologize now to sakuraangel1327-I know this isn't what you thought I would write)**

The four women got comfortable on the couch and sat in silence, unable to break the ice. There was some bumping around in the room next to them. Sakura blushed as all the girls started smirking knowingly at her.

Hinata giggled at her blush.

"Sakura," she started. "I think Ino has something to say to you."

"No I don't." Ino said. TenTen elbowed her. "Ow, ok, fine. I'm sorry I got mad at you." She said. Sakura smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Sakura replied. "I guess I was just worried about how you would react."

"You're kidding right?" Ino asked. "Have you met me girl. I wouldn't be repulsed, I'd be asking for details."

The four women laughed.

"See, now was that so hard." Hinata asked.

"No." Ino pouted. Sakura and TenTen chuckled.

"Oh, and TenTen, I'm sorry if I blew off your question earlier too." Sakura said.

"It's ok, it was kind of bad timing on my part. But I was serious girl, what's going on." She asked.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off.

"Ohhhhhhh." The three girls said together.

"You go girl, work it." Ino said. Sakura blushed.

"Aww, look there getting along again." They all heard Naruto say from behind them. They turned to see Naruto and Sasuke leaning in the doorway and smirking at them.

The girls turned back to each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Ok here it is the long awaited sequel. Thanks to Sakuraangel1327 for all your help. I know the friend part and ending sucked but I abandoned it for something everyone kept asking for… the lemon, anyway, I also realized that Ino would only get mad that she didn't tell her and Ten Ten would be indifferent and Hinata probably wouldn't care that much. So this is how I wrote it. Please review and I'm hoping to have the third up in about the same time maybe less.

-RED


End file.
